english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Silverstein
Keith Silverstein (born December 24, 1970) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste, Prince Ali (ep14) 'Movies' *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Farnum Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Red Rider (ep11) *Blade (2012) - Cimarron (ep5), Collaborator (ep4), Collaborator (ep6), Thug (ep7), Vampire Hunter (ep10), Vampire Monster (ep12) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Additional Voices *Blood Lad (2014) - Heads Hydra (ep10) *Coppelion (2015) - Onihei Mishima *Durarara!! (2011) - Tom Tanaka, Yellow Scarf B (ep5), Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Dollar (ep11), Fukumi, Reporter C (ep3), Shiki's Underling (ep9), Tom Tanaka *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Tom Tanaka, Old Man (ep6) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Master, People (ep11), Youi (ep12) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Beastman, Citizen (ep19), Gabal (ep27), Gang Member (ep1), Jamo-nana (ep4), Makken Jokin, Villager (ep5) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Hisoka, Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Boy B (ep9), Man A (ep11) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Masrur, Goltas, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Chad Chadan, Norman Bernstein (ep1), Sasai Yankus *Monster (2009-2010) - Johann Liebert, Dignitary (ep35), Doctor (ep1), Man (ep57), Man in Black B (ep57) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep321), Allied Ninja Voice (ep282), Attendant (ep262), Ginkaku, Io, Kid (ep327), Kimimaro, Kusune (ep184), Kyusuke, Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Morio (ep278), Natsu (ep330), Ninja Student C (ep282), Stone Ninja (ep282), Sukune (ep187) *One Punch Man (2016) - Deep Sea King *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Endo (ep11), Host (ep16), Kenji Tsukino *Sword Art Online (2013) - Shozo Yuki (ep15), Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Patron (ep1), Soldier (ep3) *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Resident (ep6), Madripoor Thug (ep9) *X-Men (2011) - Passengers (ep1), Store Owner (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Sojiro Kusaka *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Pathologist, Tavern Owner *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Border Guard, Setsuna *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kongo *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 005/'Geronimo Jr.', Snatcher 2 (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Gregorio Casal Video Games 'Video Games' *Abyss Odyssey (2014) - High-Ranking Officer, Jackal, Officer, Paganini *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Weyland Yutani *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Lex Luthor *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Hostage *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Spartan, Additional Voices *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Agent Sitwell *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Fuzbitz *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Bash, Dino-Rang *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Bash, Clam-tron 4000, Dino-Rang, T-Bone *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Bop *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Marcus Cade, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Plank, Reporter, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Nazeem, Phinis Gestor, Savos Aren, Torturer *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Blast Off, Rumble, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Blast Off, Insecticon Swarmer Grunt, Rumble *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Frenzy, Rumble *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Emperor Strada, Rasho *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhuge Dan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Pang De, Zhuge Dan *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bridge, Good L'Cie, Operator *Hexyz Force (2010) - Levant von Schweitzer *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Mr. Badd *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Mr. Badd *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Sentry *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Boogie *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Boss, Yomito Hirasaka *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Yura, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ginkaku, Kimimaro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Mist Ninja, Kimimaro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kimimaro *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Eitalon's Leader *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Uno *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2016. Category:American Voice Actors